


The Voices in His Head

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Love triumphs over all. [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After well of sorrows, M/M, alistair is Kieran's father, bull tal vashoth, cole more human, cullen not taking lyrium, hawke dies(sorry), i don't think so but maybe, i think she isn't actually a bitch just very guarded, inquisitor drinks from well of sorrows, is it considered schizophrenia?, just listing the choices I made, morrigan's a bitch but a great mom, performed the rituals, smut later on, some violence, this is why you don't drink from wells you find in the forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day after the return from the Arbor Wilds. Corypheus' plans have been thwarted once more by the Dalish Mage Inquisitor Fenrir.after waking from a strange dream something changes in the young elf and the inner circle must find out how to help the Inquisitor before something bad happens, well worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing to worry about!

**Author's Note:**

> All elven that is able to be translated will have parenthesis after the sentence with the translation. They are rough translations keep in mind. If you see any mistakes with my elven please comment! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Elven that has no translation will be underlined. The well of sorrows voices will be bolded, keep in mind that the well speaks only in elven so it is implied therefore I am not going to underline already bolded words because that's just overkill. I will have minor translations of certain words at the bottom in notes. They will be used throughout the story. ENJOY!

A lone elf walked through blackness. Surrounded by dark, the only light was the faint glow of the magical scar on his left hand. Voices surrounded him, whispering in his ears yet he was alone.

**You who are the speaker of the wolves, why do you listen?**

He replied anxiously, his young voice wavered but he stood strong. “I need your help, please teach me!”

**You would risk your mind to comprehend us mortal?**

He hesitated but his bright green eyes seemed to glow with determination. “…yes.”

**Then open your mind to us and let us see the world, through your eyes.**

~

“Aah!” Fenrir grasped at the sheets of his bed as he bolted upright. He was panting and shaking, covered in a cold sweat. He heard a groan as he felt the other body in his bed stir. “Amatus, are you alright?” The Tevinter mage sat up slowly and put his hand on the elf's shoulder. His hazel eyes were laced with concern. “I…I'm fine, vhenan. Just a dream, nothing to worry about.” Dorian planted a light kiss on his partner’s head and got out of bed. “Well, since we're both up we might as well get dressed and start the day lest we want Cassandra barging in and dragging you around Skyhold in nothing but your own skin.” The elf giggled and got up.

His breathing became labored and his vision went blurry as he started to fall before he even realized what was happening. He fell to his knees and grunted as his hands made contact with the fur rug. Dorian quickly rushed over and supported the elf as he just stared blankly at the ground. “Amatus, talk to me!” The elf continued to stare at the floor as he spoke softly almost like he was speaking to himself. “Ar’an thena. In uthenera na revas!” (We wake. In waking sleep we are free!)

Dorian’s eyes went wide as he quickly called out to the empty room. “Cole! Cole I need your help, quickly!” The boy-like spirit appeared sitting on the railing above the bed, his legs hung over the sides as he swung them as he tilted his head in question. “Dorian?” “Thank the maker! Cole I need you to get Solas, quickly. Something's wrong!” The spirit nodded and disappeared.

~

Solas was sitting in his section of the rotunda, reading a book when Cole appeared on the desk. The older elf didn't even flinch as the boy appeared and spoke in a reprimanding tone. “Cole, what has Varric told you about using doors?” The spirit got off the table and looked down at his feet. “Sorry. It's just that Dorian said to get you, quickly.” The older elf looked up from his book. “Why would he say that?” The spirit pointed towards the door leading to the throne room. “Something's wrong with Ri.” Solas got up quickly and headed towards the inquisitor's quarters with the spirit not far behind.

Varric was sitting by the fire, writing a letter, when he saw the elf and spirit looking rather serious. “Chuckles, what's wrong? Did the kid do something?” Solas stopped and shook his head. “Varric I need you to get Cassandra and have her come to the inquisitor's quarters.” The dwarf nodded and headed of to find the Seeker.

~

Dorian looked up from the small body he held in his hands to see Solas enter with Cole in tow. “It's about time! Something's wrong with him, he all of a sudden collapsed and is muttering something.” Solas knelt beside the younger elf and cupped his face gently in his hands. He examined the blank look in the elf's dilated eyes and thought for a moment. “Da'len, thena.” (Young one, wake up.)

Fenrir blinked a few times as his breathing returned to normal. “Solas? What's going on, why are you in my room?” Solas smiled and nodded as he got up and Dorian took the younger elf into his arms nuzzling his face into his neck. “Thank the maker you're alright!” The elf giggled. “Dorian, your moustache is tickling me.” The Tevinter man chuckled as he loosened his grip on the smaller body. “How are you feeling, Da'len?” The younger elf blinked a few times as he tried to think. “My head feels a little heavy but other than that I feel okay…why?” Solas put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment as Dorian caressed his lover’s cheek. “You mean you don't remember? You got out of bed and collapsed, I was worried sick.”

A knock brought Solas out of his thoughts and he went to answer the door. Cassandra and Varric followed the older elf up the stairs and she gasped while Varric coughed awkwardly and Cassandra covered her eyes at the sight before them. Two men, one human in his small clothes and the younger elf…in nothing. Solas hadn't even considered it but he turned and looked in the other direction. Fenrir looked confused as Dorian chuckled. “Amatus, you're naked.” Fenrir squeaked as his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned scarlet red. “Fenedhis! Why did you let them come in here?” The elf scrambled to his feet and wrapped himself in a blanket before curling into a ball, more embarrassed than the time he and Dorian were caught behind a tree with the human's hand buried in the elf's pants. “Well I wasn't the one who collapsed, so technically not my fault.” The younger elf stared daggers at the mage as he groaned.

“Okay you three can turn around now.” Cassandra and Solas both turned around, Varric went to go sit on the couch. The human was trying to avoid his gaze while the older elf smiled sympathetically. “Inquisitor, are you alright?” Cassandra finally met the elf's gaze with concern and…pity? “I'm fine, disregarding what just happened. Now if you three could please leave I have to find my dignity. I'm pretty sure it dove head first of the balcony…so I think I'm just going to follow its example.” The young elf squeaked again as Dorian picked him up and dropped him on the bed. “I don't think so Amatus. You're not leaving me with that damage control!” Varric, Cassandra and Dorian all laughed while Fenrir groaned and Solas took his leave. “The Seeker and I will get out of your hair, we’ll see you two at breakfast.” Varric dragged the woman out of the room as he beckoned to Cole who obediently followed. “Not a word, you hairy shem'len!” The elf grunted as he got up to get dressed and Dorian followed his lead. “I would never, Amatus.” The emphasis on the ‘never’ concerned the elf but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

~

Dorian and Fenrir joined the other members of the inner circle at the large table in the dining hall. They all were having different breakfasts ranging from oatmeal to eggs to bacon and sausages. There was one dish that hadn't been touched. Everyone knew to stay away from it. Fenrir gleamed as he laid his eyes on the Dalish dish. He took it gladly and poured some of it into his bowl. Chunks of meat in a stew that had pieces of elf root and topped with wither stalk sap. He hummed as he cheeks turned pink in happiness. “Inquisitor, how do you even eat that?” Cassandra looked up rom her eggs and pointed her fork towards the bowl. “Yeah, boss even my stomach doesn't agree with that stuff!” Bull pointed out before taking a sip of ale. “Well at least I don't get drunk at breakfast! Plus it's sweet and sour at the same time and it tastes just like home. This is what you eat on the mornings after a bountiful hunt.”

Everyone exchanged worried glances as the young elf continued to eat. He only stopped as complete silence overtook the room. “What? We won! The temple is safe and Corypheus is on the run, plus Samson is sedated and being carefully brought back to Skyhold.” Dorian placed his hand on top of Fenrir’s as he spoke to the elf in a soft tone, almost like he was a frightened animal. “It's not that we don't feel like we won, it's just that…we’re worried about you. None of us know the effect of drinking from the well.” Fenrir got up. “I’m fine, better than fine! We're one step closer to stopping Corypheus and I have the knowledge of my people.” They all looked at him like he was crazy. “I'm not hungry anymore. If you'll excuse me.” The elf exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

Dorian sighed as he sat down. “I hate doing that to him but I needed him out of the room. Even though I told him what we were all thinking, there's something I need to tell you all.” They all looked at Dorian with serious faces. “Last night, he was talking in his sleep-” “Sparkler, that's pretty normal.” “Varric! Let me finish. As I was saying, he was talking in his sleep. I don't know what language he was speaking in, I can only guess it was elven. I know that his clan had more knowledge of the language than most but it got to the point where he screamed something and one of chairs in the room froze solid. The anchor then began to glow and pulse, he got up and started getting out of bed. I got him back into bed but I think he was still sleeping. I took some of these incense that I had gotten him to help him sleep and made him breathe them in and he went back to sleeping soundly.” “And then adding what happened this morning, this does not look promising.” Solas entered the room with a book in hand. “My dear, what happened this morning?” Vivienne tapped her manicured nails on the table as she sipped her tea. “The inquisitor collapsed this morning in his room. He looked fine when I got there but-” Dorian slammed on the table as Cassandra winced. “He was not fine! He was muttering something like a madman and shaking!” Dorian composed himself and took his seat as he rubbed his temples. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.”

They all sighed and sat in silence for what seemed like hours until the door opened. Morrigan’s son, Kieran stood at the door fidgeting nervously. “Yes?” The boy flinched as Cassandra spoke harshly. “Wow Seeker, real great people skills.” The dwarf chuckled as he walked over to the boy. “You're names Kieran right?” The boy nodded. “Mother wanted me to get Ser Solas, Ser Dorian and Seeker Cassandra.” The three exchanged glances then got up and followed the boy to the garden.


	2. Striking a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so incredibly short, don't maul me please! But it just sets up for the next chapter so just wait like a couple hours, a day at most and I will have come out with a really good, long chapter where we get insight into Fenrir's background and past.

Cassandra, Solas and Dorian followed Kieran to the garden. They saw Morrigan standing at the door to the room that held the Eluvian. She sighed in relief as Kieran came up to her. “There you are, I was starting to worry.” The boy smiled up at his mother. “I am sorry, Mother. But I found them.” The boy motioned to the three. “Ah good boy, now go run along and play. But stay in the garden.” The boy nodded and went to go and look at the plants.

Dorian cleared his throat. “Well you wanted us here, what is it?” Morrigan shushed him and looked around warily. When she saw no one close enough to risk being seen she opened the door and led them all in and quickly shut the door. Dorian’s eyes went wide as he saw Fenrir sitting in front of the Eluvian, which had been activated. The young elf sat cross legged on the floor, staring blankly into the glowing mirror. He ran over to Fenrir and shook him gently. “Amatus? Amatus, what's wrong?”

Morrigan sighed as Solas walked over and placed a hand gently on Dorian’s shoulder. “He cannot hear you. It must be the well’s influence.” “Then do something! You got him to snap out of it before, do it again!” Solas shook his head and Dorian went pale. Cassandra walked over to Solas. “Solas, what do we do? What is even happening?” “I fear that I do not know, Seeker. I must examine him and run some tests. For now I will need Dorian and Morrigan’s assistance, the best way for you to help is to make sure that no one enters as well as keep the guise that everything is normal.” Cassandra nodded and left the room.

Solas laid the young elf's body down and examined his face. “Tis most intriguing, do you suppose that he is in the fade, possibly while being conscious?” Morrigan examined the anchor as Solas touched the Vallaslin on Fenrir’s face and the younger elf's body went rigid and started breathing heavily. “Solas, what's happening?” Dorian held Fenrir’s head gently in his lap as he looked to the apostate desperately. The young elf's body spasmed as he spoke. His voice was different from usual, it sounded more like hundreds of whispers overlapping and all speaking at once. “Do not touch this child, dreaded one! He is ours for now. He is eager to learn and has given us his mind in exchange for knowledge.” Solas’ eyes widened and he took his hands off of Fenrir’s body.

“What did he say? Solas, what did he say?” Dorian's voice brought Solas back from shock. “…Interesting. It seems that the well has taken his mind hostage. Some kind of deal they made for knowledge, but the subject of this knowledge is a mystery. It could be anything from how to defeat Corypheus to the secrets of ancient magic.” Dorian stroked the snow white hair as he looked into the fade green eyes that was filled with gold specks. The bright eyes had become dull and seemed empty. “Please come back, Amatus.”


	3. Learning

Fenrir stood in a clearing, surrounded by shadows of elves. No faces were visible but they all seemed to speak.

**We will teach you the ways of the shapers, little one. Learn from us and in turn we will learn from you. Do you agree to our terms?**

Fenrir steeled himself and nodded. “Lasa ghilan, hahren’en.” (Give guidance, elder ones.)

**Such respect is not often found, you are worthy.**

Fenrir’s eyes went wide as he heard a million whispers at once, all getting louder and turning into screams. He could feel the pushes and pulls and then one voice rose from the rest.

**We offer one last piece of information. Use it as you will. Fen'harel stays close and watches you, little one. Tread carefully and may Mythal guide you.**

~

Dorian’s eyes went wide and tears spilled down his cheeks onto the younger elf's face as the fade green eyes focused. “…Amatus, you're okay.” He kissed Fenrir's forehead and sighed. “Thank the maker!” “D…Dorian? Where am I?” Solas sighed and helped the elf sit up. “Da'len, what in the world were you thinking?” “What are you talking about?” Fenrir started getting nervous.

Morrigan, thankfully, noticed and came over. “Tis most curious, what is the last you remember?” Fenrir thought a moment. “I was in a clearing, and I could hear the forest. And then…” Morrigan sighed. “Before that, inquisitor.” “I…um I walked out of the dining room, I was mad…I think. No more of upset-” Dorian looked down guiltily. “-then I went into the garden to check on the plants to calm down. I heard whispers coming from this room, but when I looked around, no one else seemed to hear them. I went to investigate…I think. I don't remember much after that.” Morrigan nodded. “I believe you three should exit, lest the inquisition starts panicking because their leader has disappeared.” The three got up and exited the room.

~

Fenrir was not happy. Not happy at all. He had been forced to rest for the day with Dorian watching him like a mother high dragon. He looked longingly out the window feeling the urge to escape, fly away…wait fly? Fenrir shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. “Mythal’enaste.” He absentmindedly traced his Vallaslin. He was claimed by him in both the vir’abelassan and from his vallaslin. “Amatus, I'm going to go get some tea for us. Amatus?” Dorian’s voice intruded Fenrir's thoughts and he gazed back at the Tevinter mage who looked concerned. “Ok. Don't worry Dorian, I'll be fine by myself for five minutes.” The elf came over and kissed the altus’ cheek. After Dorian left Fenrir started to pace and walk in circles. He was feeling far too restless, like a caged animal. He started breathing heavily as he continued to pace in circles.

~

“Amatus, I got your favorite.” Dorian walked back into the room and almost screamed. He placed the tray of food carefully on the ground and ran like hell to get Solas.

Dorian ran through the main hall and barged into the mage’s rotunda. He spoke quickly and stammered as he tried to explain what he saw. “S…Solas! A…a….am….Amatus! he walking! ears teeth!” Solas looked up at the human from his tome and cocked an eyebrow. “Dorian, please collect your thoughts and speak calmly.” Dorian took a deep breath. “I…have no idea how to explain what I just saw. Just…gather the inner circle in the inquisitor's quarters…quickly.” With that the human left.

~

Well, none of the inner circle or advisors could have expected to see the sight in the inquisitor's room. There was Dorian, sitting on the floor, sitting next to a white wolf, who barked happily as the members of the inner circle arrived. Dorian patted the wolf on the head and sighed. “Now, anyone know how to explain this? Anyone, anyone at all?” The wolf barked and walked over to Sera, who tried backing away. “Git! Git away, shoo!” The wolf barked and wagged it’s tail. Lelianna giggled and knelt down by the wolf and scratched it behind the ear. It whined happily and it's leg started to thump. “Who's a good boy? That's right, you are. Learned a new trick didn't you?”

Everyone stared in disbelief as the hardened spymaster started using baby talk to address the wolf. “Morrigan, I believe that the inquisitor has learned your trick.” Everyone stared in disbelief. “Um Nightingale, I think you might've hit your head. Our inquisitor is an elf about yay high, maybe 120 pounds at most, last time I checked.” Varric came over and looked at the wolf oddly. Morrigan walked over with Kieran at her heals. “Mother, look! Can I play with him?” Morrigan smiled fondly at the boy. “I suppose.” Kieran smiled and chased the wolf, who happily ran around barking excitedly.

Morrigan chuckled before turning back to the inner circle. “It appears a though the inquisitor has learned a new trick from the well of sorrows. Though I do not think that he realizes what has happened.” “It makes sense. He made a deal to exchange for knowledge, it must have been a knew kind of magic technique.” Solas smiled at the realization. “Truly fascinating.” Cassandra felt like her head was spinning. “Wait a moment, does that mean that the wolf is the inquisitor?” Morrigan chuckled and nodded. “Though tis not that simple. When one shapes, they will often take on the characteristics of the animal. Since the inquisitor is young, he acts like a pup. Hence the playing.” Everyone looked at the white haired wolf who was lying on his back as Kieran rubbed his belly. “Mother, look! He likes it.” “This is certainly…interesting. But how does he change back?” Josephine looked concerned. “That is his own decision. I believe if you ask him, he might comply.”

Josephine nodded and came to stand before the wolf. She spoke in a commanding tone that surprised everyone. “Inquisitor, come!” The wolf looked up and approached the ambassador slowly. “Good boy, now sit.” He sat and she patted him on the head. “Good boy! Now revert back.” The wolf barked and his whole body shined.

When the light receded Fenrir sat on the floor smiling brightly. “Did you see that? That was amazing, I can't believe I actually did that! I wonder if I could turn into a bird, or a hart…or a dragon!” Josephine sighed as Solas chuckled. “Inquisitor, Solas is the only one who can understand you right now. Please speak in trade tongue. Fenrir stopped for a moment. “Sorry.” “Amatus, what were you saying just now?” “I was wondering if I could maybe turn into a bird or a dragon!” Everyone laughed but Solas stayed solemn. “Hahren, what's wrong?” Solas looked up. “Oh, forgive my expression da'len. It is just…what did you exchange for this knowledge?” “They got to see the memories of my childhood, what life was like for the first of the keeper.” Solas nodded. “Did they teach or say anything else?”

Fenrir tensed and started to visibly shake. “Amatus? Amatus, what's wrong?” Fenrir looked terrified as he seemed to look past everyone. “They told me that h…he's been w…watching.” “Who?” “ _Him_ ” Dorian stared at the elf. “Amatus, who is he?” Fenrir hid himself in Dorian’s chest, still shaking. “I'm not ready to face him yet, Dorian. They said that when I did, I'd be faced with such hardship and sadness. Surrounded by death. I don't want to meet him again, not yet.” Dorian held the shaking elf in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. “Shh, shh it's alright, Amatus. I'll protect you, we’ll all protect you. You have nothing to worry about.” Everyone exchanged nervous glances.


	4. Listening in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Fenrir to find out what he can do! The rest of the chapters I will make are mostly drabbles. Each chapter is its own story. Hope you guys enjoy.

Fenrir spent most of the next day with Morrigan in the garden. Today, the garden was off limits to anyone who wasn't in the inner circle. Dorian, Vivienne, Solas, Cassandra, and Varric sat in the garden watching the apostate and elf practice. The young elf was able to grasp the concepts easily and soon was ready to test out his abilities.

“Ma vhenan, watch!” Fenrir smiled brightly as he waved at Dorian. The Altus couldn't help but smile as he nervously shook his leg.

“My dear, if you shake any more you'll cause an avalanche.” Vivienne noted as she sipped from her glass of wine.

“I can't help it if I'm nervous. What if he doesn't do it correctly and injures himself, or while he's transformed he reverts back unintentionally and injures himself or-”

“Sparkler, every situation you're taking about ends with Trinket getting injured. You need to relax a little, let the kid have some fun.” Varric chuckled as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

“Oh yes, maker forbid I interrupt your precious work!” Both men looked up to see a very flustered Fenrir who was tapping his foot impatiently.

“Ma vhenan, ne inan ma.” (My heart, you watch me.)

Dorian sighed and smiled. “Alright, go on I'm watching.” He was rewarded with the sight of the elf walking away, his hips swaying slightly out of habit. The Altus hummed in approval to himself as he ogled.

Varric coughed awkwardly to draw the man's attention. “Enjoying the view, Sparkler?”

“In fact I am Varric, are you?”

“Eh, I'm good.” Fenrir walked over to Morrigan, barely being able to hide his excitement.

The apostate sighed as she approached the elf. “Remember Inquisitor, imagine what it would feel like to have wind running through your feathers, imagine taking off and soaring through the clouds. I would also advise that you get a running start. Your first transformation was an accident but hopefully, we can produce similar results.”

The elf nodded and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly and spread his arms out. His eyes shot open and he started running as fast as he could, and took a large jump with the assist of magic. Everyone watched nervously as a bright white enveloped the elf and when it faded, a white bird was flying and singing joyfully.

“He's doing it! He's actually doing it!” Cassandra's eyes went wide as she stood up and watched the bird.

“Amazing, I've never seen anything like it. He looks so happy too.” Dorian smiled widely as he heard the bird singing. He stood stiffly as it came towards him and landed on his head, running its feet through his hair and sitting down happily as it chirped. “Very funny, Amatus. Do you mind? You're messing up my hair.” The bird chirped and puffed out its feathers.

“I don't think he particularly minds, Sparkler. Think of it like this, you could go and trick people into thinking that he's your new pet bird and Trinket could really hear what the people think of him.” The bird chirped at the idea and Dorian sighed.

“I would've pegged you as more of a cat person myself, my dear.” Vivienne smiled as she stroked the bird’s feathers. “Though I must say, he is quite charming and regal.”

“Yes well he's going to be less regal if he decides to relieve himself on my head.” Varric and Dorian chuckled and Solas, Cassandra and Vivienne sighed.

The older elf held out his arm and the bird fluttered over and landed as it chirped. “Inquisitor, I do find this most interesting. I would like to test some theories if you have time.” The bird chirped in response and flew to the ground.

A bright light enveloped it and a moment later Fenrir was standing there smiling cheekily. “That was so cool! Did you see?” They all smiled as the young elf practically radiated happiness.

“I haven't seen you smile like this in a while, Amatus. I must say, I've missed that beautiful smile of yours.”

Fenrir blushed and looked down at his feet and mumbled. “M…ma serannas, ma vhenan.” Dorian smiled wickedly and came behind the elf and gently grabbed his bottom. The elf squeaked and turned around glaring daggers at the other mage. “Dorian!”

“I just couldn't help myself, you're too cute.” Dorian chuckled as Fenrir blushed even deeper and walked off mumbling something in Elvhen.

“I do wish that he wouldn't use such vulgar language.” Solas sighed as he watched the younger elf leave while the others just laughed.

~

Sera giggled as she ran down the steps of the tavern holding something in her arms. Bull and the rest of the Chargers looked up nervously. Whenever the elf was happy it was not a good sign. “Oy! Look, look what I found! ‘E was just sittin on the windowsill all curled up in the sun.” The elf gleamed as she held out a small bundle of fur that meowed softly. Everyone looked at the cute kitten that was now walking on the table.

Bull chuckled and pet it gently. “Hey little guy, what're you doing around here?” The kitten purred as the qunari's giant hands rubbed its fur softly.

“Aw Chief, I think he likes you.” Krem chuckled as he came over and looked at the little fur ball that was now curling up on the table.

Bull grinned and looked back at Krem and Sera. “So are we gonna continue the discussion or not?” They both nodded and sat down.

Krem ordered another round of drinks. “Okay Chief, it was your turn I believe. Who do you think is the most attractive person in Skyhold and why.”

Bull thought for a moment. “Hmm…gotta say probably the boss.” The kitten’s ear twitched but otherwise laid there unmoving. “I hate that ‘vint, when the boss blushes mmm what I wouldn't give to make him blush like that. But seriously, don't tell him I said that. All of these discussions are not to leave this table, got it?” All three of them nodded.

Sera took a swig of her tankard and put her hand to her chin. “If Inky was a chick, Andraste's ass he'd be hot! But out of everyone in Skyhold…probably Annie.”

“That's the girl who works in the kitchens right? The brunette with the two braids?”

“Yup! Ooh she's so adorable! Not hot but cute and I would love to see her in only an apron.”

Krem chuckled. “Ha. Okay, okay my turn. Hmm I gotta say I'm with the Chief on this one. His worship definitely knows how to swing his hips, ever seen him walk away slowly? I'd love to wrap my hands around those hips and just apply a little pressure to the-”

“-what are you doing?” Dorian came and sat down at the table. The kitten got up and jumped into the altus’ lap and purred as he ran his hand down its back.

Krem almost fell out of his chair as he blushed and avoided the other tevinter’s eyes. “N…nothing! Just talking about um…stuff.” Krem's voice squeaked on the last word and the kitten meowed.

“I wasn't talking to you, Krem. Though now I am curious. I was talking to him.” The mage pointed to the kitten and the three looked confused.

“Does ‘e belong to you?” Sera cocked her eyebrow and there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Dorian chuckled. “Well you could say that. Amatus, I don't think it's fair to trick them. You've had your fun, now if you wouldn't mind I would love to see those beautiful ears of yours.” The kitten meowed and a bright light enveloped it. A second later Fenrir was sitting on Dorian’s lap with his arms around the other mage’s neck and kissed him on the cheek.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist. By the way, you two really need to tone it down a notch.” Fenrir pointed to Krem and Bull who's mouths were hanging open while Sera fell on the floor laughing.

“OY! You two realize what you just said? In front of Inky!” The blonde elf continued to laugh hysterically as Fenrir blushed a little.

Dorian cocked an eyebrow to the two who now avoided his gaze. “What did I miss, Amatus?”

“Well-”

“Nothing!” Krem slammed his hand down on the table but deeply regretted it as some heads turned to see what had happened.

The man sank into his chair and tried to disappear as Bull just started to laugh. “Nice technique, boss!”

“Ma serannas, Bull.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it! I'm a little stuck so any suggestions you have, or things you would like to see are greatly welcomed! I have to stick with the pairings though so no changing that. Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Elven-
> 
> Vhenan: heart (term of endearment)  
> Durgen'len: dwarf  
> Shem'len: human  
> Shem: derogatory term for human  
> Fenedhis: a common curse with no translation. Probably like shit or dammit
> 
> Tevene-  
> Amatus: term of endearment  
> Fasta Vas: common curse  
> Kaffas: another common curse


End file.
